Boston
by arreyellewebb
Summary: Quinn leaves Puck and heads to Boston to take care of herself and her daughter. When Quinn pops up, 5 years later, what will Puck do to win her and their daughter back?
1. Chapter 1

"I just can't do this anymore puck." Quinn Fabray sensed that he was behind her. She always knew when Puck was near, There were always major butterflies. But she ignored them as she turned to face him.

"Quinn. Please just come home. I'll make it..." But Quinn interrupted,

"Don't you dare say better. What are you going to do Puck?"

"I..."

"Puck I'm PREGNANT. With our daughter. But I'm not going to let that stop me from getting out here. I'm done being a Lima-Loser."

"Quinn please just give me a chance..." Puck drifted off, staring at Quinn as she shook her head.

"No, Puck. I ran out of chances to give you." She was sobbing now, but she ignored it.

"Quinn trust me." Puck's voice cracked.

"Look what happened the last time you said that." She paused and looked at the crushed look on his face. "Puck I love you. So much. But I have to go." She kissed him, urgently and passionately before turning around and boarding her plane.


	2. Chapter 2

{Five years later.}

Puck stared in disbelief at the letter in front of him.

_You are invited to the wedding and reception of: Quinn Fabray and Charlie Jones_

Puck didn't see anything else on that paper, all he saw was that first line.

_Married? _Puck thought, _She… she can't… _Puck started hyperventilating.

He gripped the edge of the counter and slowly made his way to the living room. Quinn hadn't contacted him in FIVE years and now, all of a sudden, she's getting MARRIED! _I didn't even get a chance…_ Puck had graduated high school early and went to college to become a chef, The whole time not hearing anything from Quinn, except for one letter shortly after she left that consisted of one sentence: _She was born, and I named her Elle. _There was no return address and she said nothing else, didn't even let him talk to Elle. He was pretty sure that she had talked to Mercedes and Kurt but they wouldn't tell him anything.

Puck's thought were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," He called. The door opened and in trooped Finn, Rachael, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

"I can't believe it!" Rachael burst out as soon as she was in the door. She threw down the invitation addressed to her and Finn. Everyone settled in in the living room and began talking about the wedding.

"Why wouldn't she tell us!" Finn wondered.

"I didn't even know she was dating again!" Tina's small voice said.

"We knew" Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time. Everyone turned and looked at them.

"I knew it!" Puck exclaimed. Jumping up and pointing at the two. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Or me"

"Or me"

"Or me!"

"Stop!" Puck said. "I can't believe you two didn't tell me she still talked to you! You know how I feel about her! And I didn't even get a chance to tell HER!" Puck exclaimed. Mercedes and Kurt let him get it out, and after a minute, Mercedes spoke up in a soothing voice,

"Puck, Quinn told us that if we told anyone, she would stop talking to US!"

"And we couldn't let that happen," Kurt piped up, "It would be worse if she stopped talking to ALL of us." Puck couldn't argue with that. He sat down. He was kind of happy that she kept up contact with someone.

After a while of silence Puck got up and said,

"Okay you all, pack your bags."

"We're going?" Artie, who had been quiet most of the time, asked.

"Of course. Quinn's our friend and we're going to there for her. Besides, we have something else to do when we get there…" Puck smiled.

"And what would that be?" Rachael asked. Puck smiled at them all and said,

"You all have to help me get Quinn back!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Elle, can you PLEASE go to sleep? I want to take a nap before everyone gets here." Quinn begged her 5 year old daughter. Someone knocked on the door. "Well I guess that's out of the question…" She murmured. She set Elle on the couch and opened the door. She was instantly attacked by a group of people. Everyone squealed and hugged and laughed. One person was missing from the welcoming committee though. Quinn squirmed away from the group and Puck stood quietly behind them, staring at the five-year old with his dark hair sitting on the couch. As the group picked Elle up and passed her around Quinn stepped over to Puck. He stared intensely at her.

"Hi," She said quietly, avoiding his gaze. He just kept looking at her; she was starting to think he wasn't going to say anything, but then he lowered his voice and said,

"We need to talk." Quinn nodded. Knowing she couldn't run away this time. She told her other friends to watch Elle and led Puck out the door and up to the roof of her apartment building. They stood there for a while, staring at each other. It was Puck, who broke the silence,

"How could you?" There was so much pain and betrayal in his voice and expression that Quinn almost started crying.

"I already told you, I had to get away. It was best for us… Elle and I." she said quietly, avoiding his gaze again. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about Quinn." He said in a small voice. She pulled her head away and smoothed her skirt. Puck just stared at her for a while. She stared off to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. She knew if he looked into her eyes, then she would lose it and he would know. He knew her better than herself sometimes.

"We… we should get back down there. They're waiting." She said after a while. But he just kept looking at her. She turned around and started back down. He followed silently.

Before they went back in Quinn turned around and said,

"Don't tell her just yet. Not while everyone is here. We'll tell her on our own together later." She walked in without letting him answer. She wasn't surprised when she saw that Elle already had everyone wrapped around her little finger. She walked in and announced that dinner would start in 10 minutes. She walked into the kitchen and started adding final touches to everything.

"Quinn can you at least talk to me," Puck's appearance at her side almost startled her. He started helping add ingredients.

"There's nothing to talk about," Quinn replied briskly. He placed his hand over hers, stopping her from whacking at the carrot in front of her. She thought it was silly that that one gesture made her heart explode with joy.

"You know that's not true," He whispered in her ear and she stopped breathing. Her mouth watered and her arms yearned to reach out and hold him and never let go. She turned to face him and managed to choke out,

"I'm marrying Charlie,"

"But why? And why wouldn't you tell your friends. Well other than Kurt and Mercedes." he looked at her accusingly.

_Damn it. Damn it Kurt. Damn it Mercedes. _She silently cursed them.

"Charlie can take care of Elle and me… And I… Love him." Quinn said. Puck shook his head.

"You may love him. But you love me more. And you never even gave me a chance. You left me in Lima worrying my ass off for FIVE YEARS. Five years Quinn. That… guy got to hold MY daughter before I do. You make no effort to contact me for _five years_. And then you want to pop up out of the blue and announce you're getting _married_! I mean, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore?" He demanded. She looked into those eyes. The eyes that have been looking at her for as long as she can remember; the eyes that father her gorgeous daughter, the eyes that have loved her, no matter what….

"No." she whispered and looked away. Before Puck could make his point, Finn looked in and said,

"Uh sorry but Quinn, it's been 15 minutes…" Quinn quickly pushed Puck away and started carrying trays out. When she sat at the table full of friends, Mercedes gave her a curious look. She shook her head in the "tell you later" way. Mercedes nodded and looked away.

"So uh, where's this… Charlie… at Quinn," Artie asked, and everyone looked at her waiting for the answer.

"I wanted to wait. Tonight is about ME catching up with MY friends." Quinn said.

"Except for Kurt and Mercedes," Rachael accused. Quinn smiled sheepishly.

Finn, determined to stop that argument before it started said, "Well, let's eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So Quinn," Finn asked after everyone had finished eating and the group had been moved to the living room.

"Yes Finn," Quinn replied, her gaze never leaving Elle and Puck. Elle had taken to Puck very quickly and adored his "funny hair". Quinn thought it was so 'Puck' that he had kept that silly Mohawk. Thought she had to admit, it was good on him.

"Why'd you run to Boston?" Finn asked the question everyone had been wondering ever since they opened their invitations. Quinn smiled at a memory and replied,

"I heard it in a song. At the time I was obsessed with Boston by Augustana. It described the…. 'Situation'… best. I thought it was safe. And I guess I dreamed that I'd run here and find a prince that would magically make my life better" she laughed. Everyone laughed along with her after finally having that mystery solved.

"Mommy did I make your life bad?" Elle asked, frowning.

"Of course not baby! You made my life _perfect_! Mommy just made a few mistakes before you were born." Quinn replied looking around the room.

"Like leaving Daddy?" Elle questioned. Quinn felt a lump in her throat but she knew she had to answer the question truthfully or she'd never feel right.

"Yes Elle, like leaving Daddy." Her eyes briefly flickered to Puck, who looked shocked, then slowly moved around the room. Tina looked happy; Artie looked satisfied. Rachael was in awe. Finn was grinning from ear-to-ear (Quinn could've rolled her eyes); and Mercedes and Kurt looked smug. Elle pondered that for a second, and then decided she had no more questions and went back to tugging Pucks Mohawk. Mercedes and Kurt saw this as their chance and herded Quinn out the door, calling out a "Be right back" as they pushed her into her bedroom. Kurt closed the door and Mercedes stated,

"You love him." Kurt nodded and gave her a 'we're right and you know it' look.

"Well, I never said I didn't." Quinn said innocently.

"Then why the hell aren't you marrying him?" Mercedes demanded.

"Because I'm marrying Charlie." She said.

"You know what we mean." Kurt said. Quinn sighed and admitted,

"I left him. A long time ago. And he never came after me."

"Well sweetie, it's not like you left any clues." Mercedes pointed out.

"He should've known. He should've tried harder. I just… I don't want to talk about it. What's done is done." Mercedes opened her mouth but Quinn pleaded, "Please," They sighed.

"At least you still have fabulous style!" Kurt smiled. The three friends hugged and headed back to the living room. When they got back, everyone was ready to leave; except for Puck, who could've played with Elle forever. Everyone exchanged goodbyes and hugs, and then Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Rachael left. When they were gone, Quinn suggested Elle get ready for bed. Elle frowned and said,

"But I want to stay and play with Noah. Why can't he be my Daddy instead of stupid Charlie?" Elle complained. Puck laughed and Quinn grimaced but quickly pasted on a smile and said,

"Now Elle, Mommy is marrying Charlie. Not Pu-Noah." Quinn said. Elle frowned and motioned for Puck to lean down. She put both hands on his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes and said,

"Don't worry, she'll change her mind." She smiled, then added, "And don't forget to come back tomorrow and play with me." She ordered. He laughed and agreed. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and marched off to her room. Quinn laughed,

"Like father, like daughter." Puck smiled at her then his expression became soft and he said,

"She looks just like you." And he grabbed her hands, "Can I have this dance?" Quinn looked at his earnest expression and nodded. He placed her hands on his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and they began swaying back in forth.

They danced for what seemed like forever. But they both knew it had to end. So since Puck started it, he ended it.

"If you could start over again, would you stay?" He asked moving and sitting them both on the couch. Quinn thought and finally replied,

"Yes," Puck smiled and pushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. He kept his hand on that blonde lock and curled it around his finger, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"I love you Quinn, with all of my heart," He said in a voice that was so full of love and compassion, Cupid would've been shocked. Quinn waited a minute then replied,

"I love you Puck." She admitted and smiled.

"Then break up with Charlie." He begged.

"I can't Puck. I just can't." She stopped smiling and shook her head. He would do anything to bring that smile back to her face. He decided not to push it and instead leaned in, cautioning her with his eyes, and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like any of the kisses she'd shared with Charlie. This one had sparks. Quinn felt as if they were floating, like there was no one else but her and Puck. It was like a fairytale. Half of her expected Cinderella or Snow White to waltz in.

The kiss was perfect. But it also had to end, and once again, Puck ended it. After a while, he pulled away and headed to the door.

"Wait," she said walking over to him. She hugged him and whispered into his chest,

"Don't be a stranger, come visit when you can. In fact come tomorrow. We'll tell Elle." She persuaded. He nodded and kissed her forehead and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"You KISSED her!" Rachael exclaimed.

Once Puck had gotten back to the hotel, everyone had walked over to his suite in their PJ's. Rachael and Finn brought the popcorn; Tina and Artie brought the candy; Mercedes brought the drinks; Kurt brought the movies; and Puck supplied the pillows and blankets.

"It's kinda like a mega sleepover!" Tina had said.

The group had demanded to know what happened after they left and Puck, as irritatingly mysterious as he is, said

"We danced. And we kissed," He said it as if he were talking about the weather. But on the inside he was screaming with joy. The group had gone crazy. A bunch of (no way)s and (I figured)s and (no surprise)s filled the room. Popcorn and skittles were thrown. Puck got punched in the arm three times and whacked on the back twice.

"We're doing very well!" Kurt said excitedly.

"We?" Puck said, "This one was ALL me, I need you all to say nice things about me though. Ya know. Put in a good word."

"Ha." Mercedes snorted, "We'll try." She nudged him and he threw a skittle at her. The rest of the night consisted of video games, gossip, and romantic comedy movies. Tina and Artie were first to leave at 3am; Finn and Rachael next at about 5 am. Mercedes and Kurt were last to leave at 8 am, Kurt turned to Puck on their way out and reminded "Don't be too weak and needy; But don't be too tough and… unemotional." Puck nodded and pushed the two out of his hotel room.

Once they were gone Puck sighed happily and locked the door. He pumped his fist in the air exclaiming "Yes!" and strummed his imaginary air guitar while dancing wildly.

Quinn Fabray was running late. She and Elle were supposed to meet Puck at a small park halfway between her apartment building and the hotel he was staying at. Quinn had left the house late because Beth spilled Froot Loops all over the floor. She pulled into the parking lot and looked over to see Puck sitting on a bench looking down at something. Quinn distractedly picked Elle up from the car. They walked near the playground and she told Elle to go play while she talked to Noah. Quinn decided to surprise him and walked up behind him when, he turned around, yelling, "Rawr!" Quinn screamed and jumped.

"Holy sh- You scared the crap outta me!" She punched him softly.

Puck laughed, "Isn't that what you were trying to do to me?" Quinn laughed and noticed the book sitting next to him.

"Ah! Is this a BOOK I'm seeing Noah Puckerman read?" She joked, motioning to the purple cover.

"Actually," Puck plucked the book up and held it out to her, "It's a photo album that I made for you." He smiled. Quinn curiously took the book from him and sat on the bench. She opened the cover to the first page, which had a picture of Quinn glaring at Puck during Algebra.

"Ohmygod! I remember this! You stole my homework and wouldn't give it back!" She giggled. Puck laughed and reached over and turned the next page for her. She pointed to a picture of Puck tickling Quinn, who was doubled over in laughter in the picture. She laughed.

Puck smiled and started tickling her stomach, "Ah, still ticklish I see." He laughed, continuing to tickle her while she swatted at him unsuccessfully. As they played they heard a different laugh in front of them. They turned to see Elle laughing at her tussling parents. The two parents laughed along then shared a sneaky look.

Puck gave Elle a mischievous look, "Oh, you think that's funny? Better be careful, the tickle monster is around."

"Yep. And he's looking right at you!" Quinn played along and picked Elle up as the parents tickled her. The three were laughing and having a good time, when a shadow appeared above them.

"Charlie!" Quinn looked up and blushed at her fiancé, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was going with Vance to pick up Molly." The man said, running a hand through his dark blonde hair. Quinn nodded, remembering that Vance was his best friend and Molly was Vance's daughter. She looked back at Charlie to see that he was staring suspiciously at Puck.

"Oh Charlie, this is Puck; Uh Noah Puckerman. And Noah, this is Charlie Jones, my fiancé." She stood up and Charlie put an arm around her. "He came to town for the wedding and befriended Elle," She laughed, "So we decided to all come to the park," She looked at him and gave him a look that clearly meant "We're going to tell her". Charlie got the message and turned to Elle and Puck,

"Well I should be going… Vance is waiting." He leaned down and kissed Elle on the forehead and turned to Puck and shook his hand. Charlie faced Quinn and kissed her. Puck counted 5 seconds before Quinn blushed and pulled away. He ignored the heartbreak in his chest and manfully waved at Charlie as he walked to a blue truck with a brown haired man sitting in the driver's seat. Quinn sat down on the other side of Elle, positioning Elle in the middle.

"Well, down to business," Quinn announced. Quinn had practiced what to say when this day came many, many times. But as she looked over at Elle and her biological father, she forgot everything.

Puck had been waiting for this moment for five years. He looked down at the beautiful little girl sitting next to him; Then looked over at the stunning woman that mothered her. Puck could feel his chest begin to hurt as he realized, _they aren't mine. They're Charlie's. _He turned away and wiped his face. Quinn looked at him worriedly but he shook his head.

"Elle," He said. Doing everything he could to stop his voice from cracking. The little girl looked up at him and said in her sweet, innocent voice,

"Yes Noah?" Puck stopped talking and looked at Quinn helplessly. He noticed Quinn had been staring at him a lot since Charlie left. Quinn, seeing the signal, grabbed Elle's hands and spoke softly,

"Elle, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Elle looked at the two curiously and nodded her head.

"I'm… Elle, I'm your biological father." Puck choked out looking at the toddler, taking in her reaction. Elle didn't look very surprised; She actually looked kind of smug.

Elle smiled and looked at her parents, "I knew it!" Quinn and Puck looked confused. How does a five year old know this kind of thing? Elle's grin widened, she was glad of all the attention. "Well," Elle paused for dramatic effect, "We look a lot alike. And I see the way you too look at each other… Like a mommy and daddy look at each other."

Quinn and Puck were shocked. They're little girl could think for herself. Already she was so _smart_. The secret that they had tried to hide from her; the lies they wanted to protect her from; she had figured most of it out for herself. Gaping at their five-year old daughter, Puck and Quinn slowly caught the last part,

"Elle, how do mommies and daddies look at each other?" Quinn asked, Putting her hand on her daughter's arm. Puck stared intently at the small girl, wondering how in the world she had come up with this. Elle smiled and nudged her parents,

"You know. Scared. Worried. In _Love_," She winked. The two parents were still deciding whether they should be amused or embarrassed. Puck laughed nervously. And after a while, Quinn joined in; Both trying to hide their worries from their daughter. Elle looked up at Puck,

"I love you daddy," she smiled her brilliant smile; Puck felt as if even Angels didn't have nothing on her. He kissed Elle's forehead,

"I love you too sweetheart." Quinn watched the whole exchange, amazed at how quickly they had come to love each other. Quinn could tell by the look in Puck's eyes, by the look in Elle's eyes, that even when the wedding was over Puck would stay around. Already, Elle had become the Daddy's Girl Quinn had once pictured while she was still with Puck; And Elle had Puck wrapped all the way around her little finger. Quinn smiled and she couldn't stop the picture that entered her head; Puck and Quinn together again, taking care of their daughter, being a family. She pushed the picture away, _Charlie, I'm marrying Charlie. _She turned her attention back to Elle, who was giving Puck a description of every part of her life she remembered. Seeing the look of complete devotion and adoration on Puck's face Quinn thought, _Puck would make a great dad… _

Quinn picked the photo album back up and began looking at the lovely memories she had tried to throw away, but never could.


	6. Chapter 6

*Hey everybody. Sorry if I don't post new chapters like every day. I've been pretty busy and when I do get time, I don't have internet But don't worry everyone, I'm fixing the problems. Thank you all for your support and your patience, It's very appreciated .*

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?" Puck suggested, desperate to get more time with Quinn and Elle. They had spent a couple hours at the park, running around and playing. Puck pushing Quinn and Elle on the swings; and the two chasing Elle around. They were having such a good time; when they were too tired they sat on a bench and Puck could see Quinn was ready to get Elle back home.

"Hmm… I guess that's okay. But when we get home Missy, you're taking a bath and going to sleep." Quinn told Elle. Elle sighed but agreed. The three decided to walk since there was an icecream parlor across the street from the park. Oberweis. The smell when they walked in was heavenly; It was a bright and happy place. Perfect for a family ice cream trip.

Hi. Can I have one chocolate, one vanilla, and one… Elle what would you like?" Puck asked Elle; Already knowing Quinn had wanted vanilla. Elle looked at the overhead menu. Tapping her finger on her chin.

"Chocolate chip!" She decided and the three stepped out of the way to wait for the order.

Quinn couldn't see around her anymore. She was pulled into memory lane and she couldn't stop it now. Quinn was shocked that Puck remembered such a small fact about her. Just his casual mention of it took her back to a time of her life that was so confusing and emotional. She'd only mentioned the ice cream thing to him once when she was pregnant and still with him. Then, one of her cravings was ice cream and spaghetti. Puck had driven halfway around town to pick up her favorite brand of vanilla ice cream and to a restaurant to get a to-go order of spaghetti.

Quinn had run away from him shortly after that. She convinced herself that if he cared enough, he would go to the end of the world to find her. She had pushed her feelings for him to the side, packed up, and left. After three years, she went to sleep crying, convinced he wouldn't come. Ironically, she ate spaghetti and ice cream while sitting on the couch watching bad sitcoms. Elle was younger then. Quinn kept her in a bed by the couch; prepared with bottle, diapers, pacifier, etc. It was her dark period. Quinn had went on like that for months.

Then she met Charlie.

She was at the grocery store buying more ice cream and noodles. She had bumped into him, literally, and two years later, she's marrying him…

Quinn came back to reality when she heard Elle saying her name and tugging on her shirt. She shook her head and looked down,

"Sorry, yes Elle?" Puck held a vanilla ice cream cone in front of her. She smiled at him and took it. Puck was looking at her curiously, knowing her being irresponsive was more than just being distracted. She smiled wider until her cheeks hurt. Puck rolled his eyes and led the two to a table in the corner.

"So Daddy, what's going to happen when Mommy marries Charlie?" Elle asked, licking away at her ice cream cone. Puck hesitated. There was no way he could go all the way back to Lima and leave his little girl here. He had been thinking maybe he could get an apartment here in Boston, but his friends and family were in Lima. He'd have to have more time to think about all this. But Elle wanted to know now; Elle was waiting for his answer _now_. Puck smiled and looked at Elle,

"Well, sweetie, I don't know what's going to happen after that. I have to figure things out and make plans. " Elle thought this over for a moment; Licking one of the chocolate chips off of the ice cream. She seemed to accept that answer and they continued on their evening.

"It's show time," Mercedes winked as the group walked towards Quinn's apartment building.

"What did you say he looked like?" Kurt asked Puck.

"He's about Finn's height, heavyset, dark blonde hair… I don't know." Puck replied as they walked in the main door. "You're about to see anyway now shut up"

The group walked up the stairs to Quinn's apartment and Finn knocked on the door. Quinn opened up a couple minutes later, holding Elle, who looked excited. Elle squealed with delight at seeing her new friends. Quinn laughed and put her down. Everyone exchanged hugs and walked in. There was a heavyset, anxious looking man sitting in the chair in the living room. From his dark blonde hair and height, everyone could see that this was Charlie.

Quinn walked in the living room smiling, "Everyone, this is Charlie. Charlie this is Tina, Artie, Rachael, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, and you know Puck." She said motioning to everyone while saying their names. Charlie got up and shook everyone's hand, then stood there awkwardly. It was quiet for a while, then Rachael spoke up,

"So what are we going to do?" Everyone seemed to spring to life then and suggestions were thrown around.

"Skating!"

"Ice Skating!"

"Dinner!"

"Movie!"

"Chuck E. Cheese!" everyone giggled at Elle's suggestion, quieting down and looking at Quinn for the decision. She looked around and thought briefly.

"Well, how about we go bowling?" She suggested and everyone nodded in approval.

"Um, no offenses but, can the guy in the wheelchair bowl?" Charlie asked looking very embarrassed. Everyone looked at him for a minute, taking this chance to mess with him. When he looked like he was going to burst, everyone laughed. Charlie wiped the sweat from his face and looked at Quinn for help. Tina stepped forward and spoke up to the man,

"Yes, Charlie, Artie can bowl. He can bowl very well actually. He beats us all the time," She laughed and everyone else joined in, Finn lightly punched Artie's shoulder. After laughing over the incident for a few minutes, everyone walked out to their cars to meet at the bowling alley. Quinn was happy her friends were nice about Charlie; but she was also kind of disappointed. She loves Charlie. Quinn just isn't sure if she can marry him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Quinn!" Puck yelled banging on Quinn's apartment door. He'd been knocking for ten minutes and he knew she was there because he could her Elle playing on the other side of the door. He decided to change his attempt, "Elle!" He yelled knocking and listening to her movements on the other side.

"Hello?" Her beautiful voice called out.

"Elle, its Daddy, let me in." Puck told the little girl.

"I'm not supposed to let anyone in," Elle replied.

"Elle, I'm your father, let me in or… I'll call the tickle monster!" He threatened.

Puck could hear Elle gasp and after a minute he heard her unlock the door. She slowly opened it and peeked out. When she saw him she rushed into his arms.

"Daddy no! Not the tickle monster!" Puck laughed and set the toddler down. He could hear a running shower in the bathroom. _Oh why the hell not._ He thought. He listened and heard Quinn singing. _Baby, it's cold outside? Are you serious?_

"Elle, go to your room and watch the Little Mermaid. I'll be in a little while." Puck pushed her into her room and made sure she was settled before quietly opening the bathroom door. He silently slid his clothes off, stacking them neatly near the door for a quick escape. Puck tip-toed toward the shower curtain and climbed in. Quinn was facing in front of her and didn't see or hear him enter; she was too deep in the song.

"I wish I knew how," Quinn sang and Puck just couldn't resist,

"Your eyes are like starlight," Puck sang and Quinn snapped around gasping. She stared at Puck, completely out of words. They stood there for a minute, the warm water falling on them. Puck looked down at her wet and naked body. Quinn finally came to and pushed his head up,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She yelled, "_Why are you in my shower!" _Quinn continued. Puck put his hand over her mouth and his other hand on her shoulder,

"I needed to talk to you. You wouldn't answer the door and it was kind of urgent. So…" He drifted off, "Here I am." He took his hand off of her mouth and motioned toward himself.

Quinn gaped and then turned pink, "Oh my god. You're naked. Oh my god, I'M naked! Get out! Get out! I'll be right there, get dressed and wait in the living room. You heard me, GET OUT!" She ordered, pushing him out of the shower and closing the curtain. Puck smirked and pulled his boxers and pants on. He left his shirt off and sauntered out of the bathroom. Puck sat on the couch and flipped the TV on. He started watching a re-run of House, when the apartment door opened. Charlie walked in, but didn't notice Puck. He closed the door and turned to face the TV. His eyes bugged open and his shoulders flew back when he saw Puck sitting shirtless on his fiancé's couch, watching TV. The two men stared at each other for a minute then Puck grinned and motioned to the chair on the other side of the couch,

"Hey dude why don't you join me? I'm waiting for Quinn so I can talk to her about something, and House is a real dick in this episode," Puck says. Charlie looks at him for a minute more, and then sits down in the chair. After watching TV for a couple minutes, Charlie turned to Puck,

"Okay listen. I know you still love Quinn; and I'd be blind if I didn't notice that she loves you too. But she's moved on. She's getting married 'dude' and she's mine. I understand you want to be around your daughter, but lay off of Quinn, okay?" Before Puck could respond Quinn walked in wiping a towel on her hair,

"Okay Puck what do you wa… Oh hey Hun, What are you doing here?" Quinn asked Charlie when she noticed he was sitting there.

"Just came by to tell you my mom needs to change the date of the Final Rehearsal. She wants you to call her later so you two can discuss the details," Charlie stands up and walks over towards Quinn.

"Oh," Quinn says "Did you guys talk? Get to know each other?" She prods. Charlie looks over his shoulder at Puck,

"Yea, we had a great conversation," He says then turns back to Quinn, "But I need to get going. Lot of stuff to do." He kisses Quinn, much longer than appropriate, and leaves.

The room is silent for a moment; Puck pretending to be too intrigued in his show to notice Quinn staring at him. After a few minutes Quinn walks around and plops on the other end of the couch. They watch TV in silence for a while.

"So… House is pretty funny…" Quinn breaks the silence. By this time, Puck is pretty tired of her and Charlie and these awkward silences.

"Yea he is." Puck played along, not allowing his eyes to leave the screen. When the next commercial rolled around, Quinn turned to face Puck and put her feet on the couch,

"So… what did you need to talk to me about that couldn't wait for me to get out of the shower?" She asked, pretending to not care. Puck finally allowed himself to face her and look in her eyes. He'd almost forgotten that, forgotten why he'd come here.

"Oh. Um. It's about… What we're going to do after the wedding," Puck said, hiding the real reason he'd come. Puck was finally going to do something about his feelings for Quinn. He was going to tell her that she was being stupid and that she needed to marry him and not Charlie. But _Charlie's right_ Puck thought. _She's his. Not mine._ Puck felt defeated and heartbroken on the inside but he pushed that aside and tried to be happy for Quinn.

"Oh, umm Would it be too much to ask for you to move near here?" Quinn blushed.

"It would be pretty hard. You know, I can't just walk away from my friends and family like some people." Puck blurted. Puck's words cut through Quinn like a sharp knife. She felt pain jolt through her and turned toward the TV. She bit her lip and tried to hold back tears.

Puck was miserable. He didn't mean for that to come out. He had just wanted to make her hurt like he had. He kicked himself and scooted closer to Quinn.

"Quinn I'm …" Puck started. Quinn burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Puck scooted all the way over to her and put his arm around her. He let her cry into his chest for a minute, then tried again,

"Quinn, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just being an ass, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry," He begged. Quinn sniffled and looked up at him. _It's not fair_ she thought _I'm just so damn selfish. I'm a monster. Puck was always there for me. No matter what. He was willing to throw it all away for me. But It wasn't enough for me, I was too busy trying to be Cinderella and live in a fairytale that I never even noticed. _Quinn felt more tears trickle down her cheeks as she looked up at Puck,

"No, Puck, you're right. I left. I walked out on you and my family and my friends and everyone else who cared about me. I was being completely selfish. You know _why_ I left? Because I wanted to see if you would come after me. But you never did. You never did," She let out a sob and Puck just looked at her.

_That's why? _Puck wondered.

"Well it's not like you left very many clues Quinn. You never left a trail of roses or even a note! I wake up in the middle of the night to see you walking out of the door. I rode my _bike_ all the way to the airport after you. I couldn't even ask the airport where the plane was going because it was going to a _pit stop_ between places. There was no way I could find you Quinn." Puck let it all out because this might be his only chance. Quinn shook her head and gasped for air,

"No. No! If you _really _loved me, you would've found a way. You would've done anything!" She disagreed.

"Quinn you know I would go to the end of the world and back _for you!_ No one else. There was no one else I ever loved as much as you. Santana? No Quinn, she was just a hook up. And you know very well that she and I were done when you and I were together, Look. You made a mistake. I made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes Quinn. We made a mistake together and look what we got? We got Elle. And that proves that sometimes mistakes turn into miracles." Puck realized that he'd been crying as he said that. Quinn sobbed, she was speechless. All Puck could do was cradle her against his chest and rest his chin on her head as they both cried. They cried for her mistake, his mistake, their mistakes, but most of all, they cried for their love.


	8. Chapter 8

*Hey you all. So I don't know how to put the little lines to separate the thing-a-ma-bobs. So I'm just gonna put *separate* between them. Haha. Sorry this was late ): my bad. Next chapter hopefully soon. No promises though. (: *

_I'm just so fucking torn! _Puck thought as he sat in his apartment room. _I mean, she's not mine. She's his. But it just feels so right. What she told me the other day… I should've looked harder. But I can't believe she hasn't talked to me since. The dress rehearsal is in… What two days? Wow. You'd think I would actually remember what day the love of my life is getting married. Why is she avoiding me? I didn't do anything wrong…Well other than the shower thing. But she should've expected that one. Maybe I should call her… Well what if she really is avoiding me? I could say I wanted to talk to Elle. Hmm… I haven't talked to Elle in a couple days. I miss my little monster. Ugh I miss them both. I hate Charlie. He's such a shit head. I just wanna bash his head in something…_

Puck's knuckles clenched but before he could get too worked up, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Puck slowly got up and answered the door.

"Are you going to the dress rehearsal with us?" Mercedes asked Puck. The whole group was behind her, waiting to leave.

"Oh shit that's today?" Puck exclaimed. Mercedes and Kurt smiled widely and puched through Puck into his room.

"We figured you'd forget," Kurt said as everyone filed in and had a seat, "That's why we came an hour early." He and Mercedes high fived.

""Now go!" Rachel pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, "It's a fifteen minute drive!"

***separate* **

"Quinn!" A voice shouted and Quinn turned around to face her mother running toward her, "Elle's dress is just gorgeous! Now, should she wear this bracelet," She held out a small silver bracelet covered with diamonds, "Or …_this_ necklace," She reached into her pocked and pulled out a silver necklace with a heart at the end.

Quinn looked at the necklace, well, she mostly looked at the heart. She picked it up and held it and felt a bump, indicating that the heart was a locket. She opened it and saw nothing. The heart was empty. It's such a simple pendant, with a secret inside. If she were to see someone wearing it on the street, she would think they were in love. But there's always so much more behind the story. Whether the couple had hated each other at first; Or if he fixed her broken heart; Or a couple who had been through everything, good or bad, and still looked at each other with that loving expression. Quinn felt as if the necklace was powerful, able to hold a couple's deepest secrets and passions.

She looked up to see her mother's smiling and expectant face. She made the connection then. Her mother had set the whole thing up. Quinn had been looking for an accessory for her dress for months but had failed and given up. Her mother knew though.

"Mom… this is…" Quinn searched her head for a word that could describe the locket in her hands, "It's beautiful, it's amazing, it's… perfect!" Quinn shrieked. She could feel her eyes watering as she and her mother walked to the closest mirror and Quinn fastened the locket around her neck. Quinn stared at her reflection. The locket seemed to be a part of her; Something no one would miss, but something that completed her. She felt as if she'd never take it off. Butterflies fluttered deep in Quinn's stomach as she took in the nervous but confident bride-to-be in front of her. She forgot about her mother, and her wedding, and even the chaos around her, until she felt a pair of warm arms around her.

It felt wrong. Quinn knew Charlie's arms were around her but it just didn't feel right. Quinn didn't get that jumpy, excited feeling over her anymore. As if the wrong person had his arms around her. She brushed it off and turned around to smile at Charlie. He bent down and kissed her. The kiss that had once made her knees week and her heart melt, had slowly started losing affect. Quinn realized that this time. She pulled away from Charlie and looked into his eyes. She wondered when that had started happening, when she had stopped feeling that was about him, when the door opened.

She saw her friends walk in and smile at her and untangled herself from Charlie's arms. She walked into Mercedes deep hug. Quinn looked behind Mercedes and smiled at everyone else. Rachel held up two thumbs and Finn smiled encouragingly. Everyone else was looking around excitedly, taking it all in. Mercedes let Quinn go and her and Rachel started chattering excitedly about the event that would happen in nearly 24 hours. The door opened quietly this time, but Quinn could see the man walk in. She could see the sun illuminating him and making his skin look smooth and warm. She felt her heart race and the butterflies in her stomach jittered around.

Quinn walked away from Rachel and Mercedes and stepped around her other friends, and she walked directly into the arms of Noah Puckerman.

***separate* **

Puck walked into the doors of the chapel and saw an angel less than 20 feet away. Quinn looked beautiful in her white, flowing dress. The dress covered her shoes, but didn't quite hit the floor. Puck imagined the train flowing behind her, long and white. Puck couldn't stop himself from imagining that she was walking to him; That she was walking down the aisle to marry _him. _As Quinn got closer, Puck could see a silver necklace with a heart pendant hanging from her neck. He had never seen anything so beautiful. She walked into his arms and he could smell her heavenly scent. He could feel her warm body beneath his arms. The hug ended too soon. She was out of his arms too quick. One second, he was holding her and next thing he knows, Charlie is snaking her out of his arms and into a deep kiss.

Puck's vision went red and his hands balled into fists. He bit his lip so hard it bled. He tasted the blood and slowly pushed his anger aside. He un-balled his fists and clenched his teeth. His vision though, stayed covered by a red, furious light.

"Daddy!" Elle's sweet voice cleared the red as she ran up to him and jumped in his arms. Puck was momentarily distracted by his daughter until Quinn's mother appeared in the group.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the final run!" She exclaimed. She saw Puck and gathered him up in a huge hug throwing out a swarm of questions. Puck let her get it out then said,

"Mrs. Fabray it's great to see you! But.. uh maybe we could do this another time…" Puck said as the others walked to their seats.

"Oh yes! Another time!" She wagged her finger so he knew she meant it. Puck watched as she caught up with her daughter. Puck walked to his seat near his friends. Finn gave him a sympathetic look and Rachel patted his leg. The music started and everyone turned their attention forward.

***separate* **

Quinn was beautiful as she walked down the aisle and Puck was enjoying every minute of that. Until she got to Charlie. Puck felt his heart fall to the floor. He then wondered what would happen to him tomorrow when he had to watch the real thing. Puck felt as if he had been hit by a truck and starved for a month. For the rest of the night he just couldn't get rid of the empty feeling in his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

*Hey thanks for waiting so patiently everyone (: I assure you though, this chapter is worth it. I got the wedding vows and all from .

Thank you for reading! I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Good luck and best wishes, Ariel.*

Puck paced back and forth. _What if Charlie's here? What if he answers? _Puck had been standing outside of Quinn's door for almost 15 minutes and he couldn't seem to gather up the courage to knock.

"So when were you planning on knocking, or were you going to keep standing out here looking stupid?" Quinn's voice startled him as he turned to realize she had been standing in her doorway. It was 6 am on Quinn's wedding day and he looked exhausted. Puck hadn't slept; He'd spent most of the night crying and looking at old pictures. Puck just stared at her for a while and she took that time to look over Puck's disheveled appearance. Puck finally found his voice and cleared his voice, Quinn looked at him expectantly.

"So… Big day huh?" Puck said awkwardly. He stared at his shoes, trying to remember what he had rehearsed in his car. Quinn peered at him curiously and took her time to reply.

"Yea. It is." She wrapped her housecoat farther around her and crossed her arms. Puck was appalled by his lack of words. He was angry with himself for forgetting, and letting this day happen.

"Look. I know you're getting… married, but I just…" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. Quinn waited for him to continue and when he didn't she became anxious,

"Just what, Puck?" Quinn prodded. Puck just looked at her for a minute. Five years ago, he would've grabbed her into his arms and demanded she dump Charlie. But now, Puck knows he can't do that anymore. It's gone too far. She's in too deep, and Puck can't pull her out this time. All he can do now is hope. Hope that she's happy; Hope that at least one part of her will still love him and include him in her life. The urge was overwhelming now. He figured one last kiss wouldn't hurt…

Quinn was shocked when Puck pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. It was urgent at first, as if this were the last time they would see each other; but it became slower, more passionate. After Puck pulled away, he stared in her eyes and then turned and started to walk away,

"Have a nice life Quinn." And with that, he was gone. Quinn stared at his shadow as it disappeared and listened close for the hum of his car as he got in it and drove out of her life. Quinn figured he would come back, for Elle, but he needs time. She needs time too to mend her broken heart. After Puck was long gone, Quinn slowly walked back inside and sunk to the ground in front of the couch. She let out quiet sobs but refused to let herself cry. She was getting _married_; and she left Puck a long time ago. Quinn forced herself up and set off to prepare herself for her wedding.

***separate***

"Do you think Puck's even going to show?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt as they sat in the almost full church.

"I don't know, he wouldn't answer when we knocked…" Kurt trailed off.

"Well maybe he's already here and he's helping with Elle," Rachel suggested from her seat next to Finn. The four were alone because Tina and Artie went to People Watch, and look for Puck.

"I don't know, but I see Mrs. Fabray heading our way… Maybe you two should go get dressed and ready," Finn cautioned Mercedes and Rachel. The two girls scurried off to the Sunday school room that was being used as the dressing room, right before Quinn's mother got to them.

"Well, where'd Mercedes and Rachel go? And where's Tina?" Mrs. Fabray demanded.

"Mercedes and Rachel went to the dressing room and I'll go get Tina…" Finn practically ran from Mrs. Fabray's worried glare. Kurt and Mrs. Fabray looked at each other for a while; Kurt decided to break the silence,

"What a _lovely_ scarf! Where did you get it?" Kurt complimented her and she blushed as Kurt stood up, took her arm, and whisked her off going on about great accessory stores.

***separate***

The smooth, cold tile relaxed Quinn in a way as she panted beside the toilet. She sat on the cool tile and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Quinn!" A voice called out and Quinn moaned quietly. "Quinn we need you for…" Tina stopped when she saw Quinn's nervous and fragile body sitting beside a vomit filled toilet.

"Cold feet?" Tina asked sympathetically. Quinn nodded meekly. Tina helped her up and turned her toward the mirror. "Listen," She said firmly, "You are going to walk out there and say I do. Then you're going to live happily ever after. Understand? Because Charlie is out there waiting for you. And you have a whole church full of friends that will be there for you, _no matter what_." Tina, who was usually quiet and gentle, calmed Quinn enough for her to walk out of the bathroom and allow herself to be dolled up so she could walk down the aisle.

***separate***

_I can't go out there. I can _hear _what's happening from here. So why make myself have to see it. Besides, it's not as if she cares if I'm there or not… _Puck thought to himself. He was hiding off in the bride's dressing room, behind a curtain the younger Sunday school must have used for plays or puppet shows. _I'll just wait here until it's over, congratulate her, and hop on the next plane to Lima. _Puck leaned against the wall behind him. He sat there until he heard "Here comes the bride" flow from the piano.

"Here we go," He said aloud to himself.

***separate***

"Here we go," Quinn whispered to herself as she got ready for her cue.

***separate***

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Charlie Jones and Quinn Fabray make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Charlie and Quinn will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Charlie Jones and Quinn Fabray. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The minister preached as Quinn's father grabbed Quinn's hand and raised his free one. Quinn's mother grimaced and Quinn clenched her teeth; they still hadn't completely forgiven him for running off with some tramp…

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Charlie and Quinn from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. 

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny.

The preacher paused, and even though his little speech was so long, Quinn felt as if it had only taken minutes. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She looked out at the crowd and immediately realized that Puck's face was missing from the group. She looked at Mercedes with an anxious and sad look and felt herself slowly start to break apart. _I can't do this. Who am I kidding? I love Puck. I don't love anyone _but_ Puck and I should've listened to him… _ She glanced at Charlie, who smiled at her encouragingly. _I can't do this to him. He deserves someone who loves him, _really_ loves him… _

The preacher turned to Charlie,

"Do you Charlie Jones take Quinn Fabray to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Charlie looked at Quinn, looked her full in her eyes and smiled,

"I do." The guilt almost tore Quinn apart as she realized she can't promise the same for him…

"Do you Quinn Fabray take Charlie Jones to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

_You may love him. But you love me more. _Puck's voice rang in her ears. He was right. Quinn turned around and looked at her friends and family. They were waiting for her; but that didn't matter anymore, because Puck had been waiting for her for _years. _

"I… I…" Quinn looked at Charlie with a worried and pained look and mouthed _I'm Sorry_, before turning and running to her dressing room.

***separate***

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quinn wasn't going through with it. He heard footsteps and assumed they were hers. She ran in and dropped to the ground and Puck could hear her painful sobs. He was just about to go out and comfort her when he heard another set of footsteps.

"Charlie...! I'm, I'm _so _sorry." Quinn cried when she saw him jog through the door. Charlie didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just stared. Quinn was expecting him to cry or beg or something, but his silence confused her, "Charlie…" Quinn started but Charlie interrupted,

"_Shut up!_" Charlie hissed and Quinn gasped in shock. "Get up! You heard me. _Get. Up." _

Quinn scrambled up and stared at him incredulously for his sudden hostility.

"I just… I can't believe this! You fucking idiot! What the hell is your problem? I gave you everything! I took in your kid and put up with your crazy ass for TWO YEARS! And _this _is how you repay me!" Charlie paced back and forth and spat each word out dosed with hate. Quinn could feel her tears running down her cheek faster and threatened to black her vision but she clenched her teeth and wiped her face.

"Oh so now you wanna cry? _I'm_ the one who was hurt! What? Did you do this for _him? _Mr. ! He's _shit! _And so are you. But I'm going to fix that right now. If I can't have you, Quinn Fabray, then no one will." Charlie threatened and Quinn looked down and noticed the brown paper bag he held. She held her breath as her pulled an item out of the bag. A black gun.

"I hope you rot in hell, bitch. Any last words?" Charlie smiled evilly. Quinn looked at him, and then mustered up her courage…

"Puck was _and is_ twice the man you could ever be!" Quinn yelled furiously. Charlie's face turned completely red as he gripped the gun. He then grimaced,

"Bye baby." He spat at Quinn. Quinn clenched her teeth harder as she prepared to die.

Puck jumped in front of Quinn as Charlie pulled the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long but I've been reading and writing a large number of stories. I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this story here. I had another idea but I am just starting too many stories now. I _may _come up with a sequel… But anyway, very sorry about that :( Thank you so much for the story subscriptions and the lovely reviews (: Please tell your friends? Make a great day. –Ariel*

"Okay Quinn, We'll see you later. Make _sure_ you call us if he wakes up. No matter what time. See ya Puck!" Mercedes added as the group started out the door to go to their hotel.

**Finn had been talking to the minister, when he heard the gunshot. He'd rushed in to see Puck lying on the ground with blood seeping from his arm and Quinn kneeling before him, sobbing. Finn had called the police then told everyone else and Puck had been rushed to the hospital. It had been two days and Puck was still unconscious but the doctor said he would wake up any minute. Everyone had been very worried about Puck but Quinn was the most. Elle had been staying with Quinn's mother at Quinn's apartment; Quinn hadn't left Puck's side since it happened and had had her mother bring her clothing and what not. **

Quinn smiled at her friends as they left then turned back to Puck. She looked at him; He looked so peaceful, and yet he didn't look weak. Quinn thinks he's the strongest person she knows.

"Well, you're going to be okay," Quinn said to Puck's still body. She walked over and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry I did this to you… I'm such a horrible person… I mean, I didn't even know Charlie was so…" Quinn trailed off. She reached over and touched his cheek. Running her hand along it and making her way to his lips. _So soft…_ She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his.

"I love you; More than anyone. I'm so sorry it took all of _this_ for me to figure that out." Quinn said softly.

"It's about fucking time." Quinn saw Puck's lips move but couldn't figure out if it was just her head… Puck's eyes popped open and he smirked. Quinn gasped and momentarily, could not speak. Puck watched her with amusement in his eyes, the smirk never leaving his face. He watched the emotions flash by on her face and bit back the urge to laugh.

"Noah. Puckerman." She finally spit out, "How long were you awake? And why didn't you tell me?"

Puck waited a minute before replying, "It was funny really, and I woke up to some kind of _angel_ kissing me… It was amazing." Puck smiled; Quinn laughed and playfully swatted at him. The two were silent for a while.

Quinn gazed down at Puck and took his hand in hers, "I'm sorry… I… I just didn't know he was… I just…" Quinn stammered. Puck squeezed her fingers and cut her off,

"Quinn… Quinn be quiet." Puck said sternly, "What happened, then, that was not your fault. You had no way of knowing how evil he is. Quinn, I already told you, I'd do anything for you; I just want you to be happy. This bullet, hurts way less than if It had have hit you."

Quinn was quiet for a moment; going over the years that she had known Puck. Since 3rd grade Puck has had her back; especially when it came to guys. Puck 'took care of' every guy that bothered Quinn. She had thought it was annoying and overprotective then; but she was starting to think he did that to protect her from getting hurt in the way Charlie hurt her. That's all he's _been_ doing, protecting her. Quinn didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until she heard Puck moan,

"Ugh, don't cry…" Puck pleaded and Quinn wiped her face and looked at him. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers; Tracing the lines on his palms and softly rubbing his thumb.

"Thank you. For everything, all those years I got mad at you for kicking the shit out of guys and standing up to my father; I should've known you were just trying to protect me." Quinn finally said, breaking the short silence.

"Jeez Quinn, You're acting like this is some kind of sappy chick flick. I'm _not_ dying." Puck joked. Quinn swatted him again and the two laughed. "I was trying to protect you. And, if I do say so myself, I did a pretty good job." Puck said quietly. "I love you Quinn, I always have."

"I love you too Puck."

.

.

.

.

*Separate*

.

.

.

.

{Puck got to go home a few days later, since the shot wasn't too deep. His arm was bandaged where the shot went (Of course he claimed it was "Just a scratch" and it "Doesn't hurt"). Quinn wouldn't let him fly back to Lima, she insisted he stay with her until he was fully healed; With Charlie behind bars, Puck could finally try to get Quinn back; so he eagerly agreed. }

"Hey Quinn, can we talk?" Puck asked Quinn as she stood in front of her bed and folded some laundry. It was his second night home (Or Quinn's home) from the hospital and he finally worked his nerve up. Elle was spending the night at the hotel with their friends. The former Glee club was staying another three days but all had to be home soon.

"Sure, why don't you sit down, I'm all ears," Quinn replied, motioning to the bed. Puck hesitated a minute, then walked over and sat down. _Chill the fuck out Dude! Why the hell are you nervous? You _are_ Noah _Fucking_ Puckerman! _Puck scolded himself and looked up at Quinn. His breath caught as he saw her beauty in the sunlight. Her blonde hair was an inch shorter and curled softly at the ends; it fell slightly over her face as she turned toward him. Her hazel eyes glowed as he saw himself reflected back in them.

"I, uh… I have to tell, er ask, you something." Puck stammered. Quinn tried to hide a smile.

"Yea, okay, I'm listening." Quinn said finishing the shirt she was folding and putting it in the basket. She pushed the basket aside and sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at him curiously. She gave him a smile and a look as if to say, _you have my full attention_. Puck took a deep breath and blurted out,

"Quinn, I think you should give me another chance." He looked at his hands as he said this, playing with his thumbs. As the minutes went by, Puck went from twiddling his thumbs to tapping his fingers on his thigh, he felt slight pain in his arm, but ignored it.

As he was doing this, Quinn's brain was practically turning wheels. 'I love him. I already know that. But what if he hurts me again?' Quinn's brain questioned her. 'Oh, stop being so paranoid! He _loves_ you; from that cute little Mohawk to his cute little toes. Stop ignoring me. Quinn, you know what to do,' her heart retorted. Quinn, honestly, was tired. Tired of lying to herself and pretending she didn't love him. _So what_, _if he breaks your heart again, look what happened the last time you didn't trust him! _Quinn thought. _ Screw it! _Quinn thought, just as Puck couldn't take it anymore,

"Quinn! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything I did to you. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant, messing up your Cheerio position for it; Sexting Santana! I'm just so fucking sorry! But I'm _done_ with that! _All_ I want is you! Quinn, please…" Puck pleaded, Quinn could see the frustration and worry in his eyes. _He's right_ Quinn thought. She looked up into his eyes,

"I know. I know, Puck. You forgave me, and I forgive you. We both did stupid shit Puck. You and those other girls; and Instead of being an adult, I ran away from my problems. I thought they would disappear and you'd appear like Prince Charming. I was stupid. We were both stupid, but look what we got out of it, Elle is the best thing that has happened to me. But she's _ours_ and I shouldn't have tried to take you out of the picture like that. I love you Puck, and I'm tired of hiding it," Quinn felt as if she had just let go of a breath she had been holding in for years, 5 years to be exact. She breathed in and out and looked up at Puck.

"So does that mean we can give 'us' another try?" Puck asked, just to be sure. Quinn let the idea play around in her head. She smiled,

"Yes, Puck. We can give 'us' another try." Quinn said. Puck slowly held his arms out and Quinn just looked at them and smiled. She tackled him and they both fell to the floor (Puck's arm hurt but he pretended it didn't). Quinn kissed his neck, his cheeks, and ran her lips along the edge of his.

Puck was not going to go out like that. He slowly lifted his injured arm to her head then his good arm and pulled her lips to his and kissed her as passionately as he could. That moment, they both stepped right through the gates to their bright and sunny future, as a family.


	11. Chapter 11 Writer's Note

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

Hello you all (: Now I know, I know, I haven't told you all _what_ exactly I'm going to do yet. But I couldn't decide. And so now, I have made my desicion.

Now, I felt like the last chapter of this story wasn't as good as it should have been, So I'm going to go back and edit that and I might edit a few other chapters. AND, I have decided to make a _sequal!_ AH YAY! I know, I know (: Bwaha. Now, I haven't decided when I will start with the sequal. SO I'll let you all choose. I can either:

Start the sequal this month or november. BUT, be aware that I am also in the middle of two other stories so you'll have to be patient with me.

Wait until my current two stories are done, and _then_ start. I'll have more time then, and I'll be working on another story idea I have...

Or... idk.

Haha so anyway, make sure you comment and tell me which I should do or any other suggestions you have. Now, the sequal has a set plot, which I think you'll like, I just have to choose a title. I was thinking of calling it _**Elle's Diary**_ It will be in Elle's perspective and... well, that's all I'll tell you _for now!_ Whoever reviews this chapter and tells me which option they choose, I will tell you the plot. (: Welp, thank you for your time.

Make a Great day - Ariel


End file.
